


The Legacy

by Mysticmcknight



Series: Blood Legacy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paris Legacy is known far and wide throughout Europe, but when circumstances reveal the truth, the youngest son attempts to uphold the honor…but can he in the face of his families' legendary nemesis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy.   
> Note: Like most of my stories, this is an Au. In fact it’s a very Au…taking place around the 1800’s. Also, this is what happens once again when I watch Vampire movies. (Enjoy)   
> (A touch of darkness to add some spice!)

The room is dark until a light from the stairwell catches on to it and forces it back into the corners as the source of that light moves forward, stemming from a candle encased in glass held high above a tall man. The light reveals that the room is made from large grey stones and mortar, though lined with large elegant tapestries that cover the walls from ceiling to floor; their embroidered pictures of forests and unicorns add to the mysteriousness of this secluded room as the light travels inward as its carrier moves as well. 

The tall slim man that bares the lantern, flows as easily across the stone floor as the wind that blows through his long blond curls, though the air is like a light kiss, gentle and kind. His long robes of white and silver, simple but of a tasteful mix, flutter around him with each step as he makes his way to a large oak desk that is posted in front of a large window, the shutters closed. He places the lantern down on the desk and takes another candle and lights it from the source he has brought with him, adding to the light, and beating back more shadows; though they do not seem to bother him as he settles himself in the vast comfortable chair in front of the dark wooden table. With a slim and graceful hand he reaches for a plume that rests in a well of ink as the other hand draws open the book that is laid upon the desk before him. 

He writes… 

Today is my Father’s birthday and as such I find myself in need to remember him in a unique manner, unlike other sons would this day. They would celebrate him with wine and song, where as I would not. It is beneath him to give such offerings, for he is no mere man, he is a legacy. He is Owen Paris, current head of the Paris clan and barer of the noble title Vampire Hunter. I know that there are a few out there that would scoff at hearing such words, but there are just as many that would not, for they know as does my family, that such creatures exist, and that they are deadly. 

My father told me when I was but a boy that these creatures’ number one defense was our ignorance to their existence and only those that believed could arms themselves against them. I not only grew up believing in them, but I’ve seen them…they are real. Though beyond the fact that they existed there was little more my Father could tell me or my brothers growing up, only that they move freely in the night for sunlight is deadly too them and they feed on blood, preferably human and they are fatally cunning as my brothers had found out two years after my Father’s 43rd birthday, believing they could take his mantle without his blessings. 

That only left me to carry on the family name and my Father was far from obliging to let me do so, yet everyone around me thought otherwise. I grew up in an atmosphere mixed with respect of my Family name and mockery of the same; I was the joke to some and a future hero to others. I was to become a Vampire Hunter like my Father and my Father’s Father and his Father’s Father’s, it was in our blood, it was what was expected of me, still is expected of me…I have no choice. 

In an hour my Father will exit our estate home out the back way, believing I know not of it, but like my brothers, I too watched and listened over the years. I know the way and the path in which he travels to town, but beyond that, very little more. He always caught us and took us home after giving our ears quite the boxing. Tonight I will follow him, but I will not leave out the back gate, but the front. I have spent months scoping out his path in town and will pick up his trail there, and hope to learn what secrets he holds from me; secrets that by birth are due me, especially since fate will allow me no other path. 

Today is my Father’s 50th, birthday and these halls will remain as silent as my brother’s graves, for that is how he likes it; how he has always liked it. I have never understood him or what drives him, but perhaps after tonight I will; I can only hope. He is a stern man full of family pride, yet…yet I do believe I have seen something other than pride in his eyes but I can not name it, for it passes too quickly. Alas it is not necessarily important, only that I see him in his work tonight and see what my future will hold…or so I hope. 

The young man closes the thick book after he makes sure the ink is dry, the marker deep in its crevice half way through the many pages and places the quill back in the well. Then he stands and pinches out the additional candlelight before taking the lantern and exiting the small room hidden high within the stone walls and walks quickly down the steps, the light fading with him as the shadows rush in to reclaim what they believe is theirs and silence reigns shortly after the echo of a bolt shutting is heard. 

************

I can not believe this! I sit here and try and write what I know, and yet my mind will not accept, but yet… Sweet heavens, I can not believe what I have witnessed this night! But for the sake of prosperity I will try to convey what occurred, even if I may reserve this truth to the folds of my diary, I still must convey it. 

I had done what I had stated; I dressed in a dark suit and tied my hair tight so not to let it flounder in the wind as I took Rene my horse into town, shortly after father left out the back way. I waited near the Crown Royal Pub’s alleyway, knowing my Father would soon turn up; he always went there, and tonight was no exception. 

I stayed in the shadows and watched as others doing what no one in my family was privileged to do; toast to his health and celebrate his existence and I felt…angry and hurt, yet I recalled why I was there and remained silent and distant. As the night hours grew he gave his good nights and made his way about town on foot, staying close to the back ways, but still in the good part of town, his over coat hiding the weapons he had within, incase he crossed tracks with one of them. 

As more time passed, I grew weary of his wandering, for it seemed to me that he had no direction, other than to walk about the streets, going near an alleyway but never entering it, only listening, but for what I did not know. I grew tired and started to believe that perhaps I would not learn a thing this night when he stopped and heard a sound…a whistling sound. Two high two low. 

Carefully I followed him, for though I too was armed, I did not want to engage these beats unless I had too; not tonight. I wanted to learn from him, to see him work. I moved silently, recalling all the nights me and my brothers had practiced such things in our rooms, in the house, the forest; they always said I was the best, but whether true or not, I made no sound this night. 

I watched him move toward the end of the ally way and to my shock there was what at first appeared to be a man, impaled upon several barbed wooden stakes. More from curiosity than anything I moved closer and saw that the stakes only held this figure up, that it was the gaping hole where a heart once was that killed him…it. For as I got closer, my Father lit a candle and while examining it, I saw it’s animal eyes, open wide, though vacant, and the fangs…it was a Vampire! 

But it was already dead? My mind wanted to know how and more important who, for I know my Father did not do such, but my answer was soon to come, much to my personal demise and distain; for it was then that my father spoke. “A nasty bit of work, don’t you think?” he called out to the air, as if expecting an answer…he got one. 

A deep melodic voice came from the shadows above us, its tone gentle but firm, with a hint of danger. The voice, male replied, “He ‘was’ a bit of nasty work. I did only what I needed too, the rest is for ‘your’ benefit.”

My Father’s benefit! My mind had cried out, stunned to see and hear this, but all I could do was continue to watch. Suddenly from above, the same place as the voice a figure leaped down, with un-normal grace that it had to be another one…another vampire. I could not see them clearly, for the candle was more focused on the body, and so the shadows played my enemy this night; though their voices carried well, thus allowing me to know my true enemies name. 

In account to their conversation, my Father stated, “This one must have been one of your own if he was that difficult, me dear Maquis,” he had stated formally, but with airs of familiarity that bothered me deeply. The man that bore the only title in this land of such replied, “No, he was not one of my own, nor so difficult, just troublesome. There are few left of my mistakes, Owen, be sure of that. This is from another, that one will be…difficult. I advise you let that one strictly up to me, the less you and your family knows of her the better.”

My Father seemed shocked by the fact that it was a woman, but not completely. What shocked me most was his next words, “Of course, you know best and have guided our family well over the centuries in our so called ‘task’,” he stated with mockery, as if admitting that he ‘was’ a phony…a fake, a fraud! 

“Not well enough,” the man replied in a soft tone. “Do what you wish, and think not that you don’t render you’re people service, Owen. Someone needs to take credit for these deaths; one of your own kind, or the people would panic and that would only bring chaos…”

“And Chaos is the essence of which your people thrive next to blood; yes I recall, Chakotay.” 

My word, he used its first name…it’s FIRST NAME! Heaven help us, but my Father…the great Vampire Hunter was not only a fraud, but on friendly terms with one of them! I was so stunned that I didn’t even notice when the thing had left and my Father started arranging the body, allowing its blood to stain his clothes. 

Watching and knowing what I now knew, I could take no more and stepped forward, my words sharper than the stake that he carried, and mine more direct to his heart then his would have been to the enemy, if he really would have used it. I debased him as the fraud he was and shared my disdain with him in full force. I tossed every word of family honor and pride and duty right back into his pale stunned face, not caring if my words ripped out his heart, the truth had done the same to mine. My life, my legacy is based on a lie! 

He tried to tell me that this has always been the way, that the one that had visited, this noble that lived secluded in the hills, long ago made a pack with the Paris family to cover his tracks while he rectified his mistakes and those of the others of his kind. That he was a rarity having emerged from the darkness to realize that he had a purpose to end the ever threatening evil that was his curse to be apart of, and that he needed a human to become a savior for the rest or fear and chaos would reign and so would the Vampires. 

I mocked him for being used in nothing more than vampiric-politics. That he himself had told me that they battled among themselves to gain power and foot holds on wealth and other assets to sustain them. I was furious and ashamed. Had I not known that I would shame myself straight out of this city, this country, I would have exposed him for the phony he is, but for the sake of what scrap of dignity or honor that may still be saved among my family name, I will do what he could not. I will rid this city of this Maquis and I will follow the Paris legacy and truly be a Vampire Hunter…or die trying. 

*************

It took me three days to fine the beast’s lair, but found it I have. Tonight I will set out and either dispatch our fair world of it or be sent onward to meet my brothers. My Father has attempted to sway me in understanding our family ‘way’. I scoffed him again, telling him that I ‘will’ succeed where he has failed.

He even begged me not to do anything foolish, even going so far as grabbing me when I attempted to leave his pathetic presence. I could not bare the touch of him and pushed him from me. I vowed in front of him that ‘I’ shall not bask in a hollow legacy any longer. That ‘I’ will bring it the honor that he should have and spat at him before leaving him to go pack before I left.

I know not when I will return if ever, but if not, know then that I died attempting make this vow truth and that the famed ‘Maquis’ that lives north of the valley is no son to his heir, but the same from ages gone by, and that it will be he who has murdered me. 

Thomas Eugene Paris – Vampire Hunter

***********

It seems that I once more I am writing so as you can tell I am not dead, but neither is the Maquis. My hand shakes as I recall the turn of events that occurred and I am torn as to whether or not I should write of them, for they are not meant for normal eyes, but then again, neither are events of any one who dwells in an unholy world such as this, yet…is it unholy after what I…experienced? 

Perhaps I was merely charmed to such a degree that what I felt was all a lie, yet, it did not feel such and even after the long trek back here, it still does not feel phony or wrong. I am confused and have a decision to make, and perhaps writing it out, again possibly for my own eyes alone, will it help me to do so. 

I journeyed to the home of the Maquis, the one my Father called Chakotay to discover his estate is that of a large castle built long ago and its walls formidable, yet I passed through the front gate with ease. It was daylight when I arrived, for I was not a complete fool, I wanted an idea of what I had to deal with, but could see that the castle windows had long since been covered and some boarded up from the inside to prevent the sunlight from entering and knew that my nemesis dwelled within. 

Not really knowing if all of what my Father had told me was true, I carried all the weapons I could and some holy water with me, but drank one vial and said a prayer, that if nothing more that I would not become one of them. How ironic is this I wonder? 

I entered the front door, slightly surprised that it was unlocked, yet knowing what lay within, recalled my surprise, for it would be the fool that stepped unwanted through these doors that had to fear, not the owner. Then I realized I was that fool, and swallowed my fear and pushed forward. 

To my amazement the place was well lit with candles and cared for, as I saw not one speck of dust. My mind immediately wondered just how many of these beasts were in this lair I had just so foolishly wandered into, for no one being; even inhuman could keep this place as immaculate as it was. The rich tapestries of red and gold and silver hung with great care all along the walls, depicting events that I knew from my studies to be scenes of history. I found myself stalled in movement as I pondered if these were made at the time these events took place and that was when I heard his voice again. 

“Yes, they were,” he said, letting me know he could read my thoughts. This of course nerved me to no end, for Father had never mentioned such a thing. 

“Your Father does not know everything,” the strong voice replied. “But I will insult you no further and will refrain from such a thing, for I know why you are here,” he stated evenly. “As to your concern, I am the ‘only’ one here tonight. I have a few people…normal people come and care for my home during the day,” he stated as his voice grew closer. 

I swallowed hard, for I was unsure how one could defeat that which knew your every thought and every move just as they occurred to you. Just what are you that you can do such a thing, I wondered harshly, but it did not speak. If he read my thoughts he was clever enough to refrain from answering, thus posing to keep his word. I turned to my right having spotted movement and saw a figure approaching from down the hall. 

I pulled out the wooden stake in one hand and the holy water in the other and braced myself for what was to occur, or so I thought. Over the years I have seen a few of these creatures and they can range from alluring to disgusting, but nothing prepared me for the sight that crossed my vision that night. He was like a dark angel, in that his beauty was beholden to none I have every seen. His skin glistened like bronze under the flickering candlelight, as his long midnight hair graced his strong yet still somewhat delicate features. His body was build solid, like the castle he inhabited, and he moved with the grace of the jungle cats I have seen in the zoo, full of power and smoothness. Then as he drew closer I was able to see his eyes, his amazing amber eyes that blazed with a fire I have never seen in another’s before this night and felt burned by them, yet, it did not hurt.

“You wish to kill me, Thomas?” he asked evenly as he stood a few feet away from me. 

His voice brought me back somewhat to the matter at hand, which was I was here to kill him. I swallowed and tried to pull myself together in order to make the first move or react if he did, but I found it difficult to do much of anything as he continued to stare at me. It was then that I recalled him using my name. “You know me?” I asked, not sure why I wanted to converse with him, yet, as I looked upon this magnificent specimen of maleness I could not muster the same emotions that had lead me here to strike against him. 

I do believe it was his smile that unarmed me that night even before he spoke, for it was stunningly full of life and it lit up his face with such tenderness and joy that I could not even imagine it being anything other than what it was. Then his words that he spoke in a soft breath caressed me and I found myself at his mercy, though I did try to keep my pretense up, in that if I was going to go, it was at least with some effort on my part. 

Yet, when he said, “Of course I know you, Thomas. You are Owen’s beautiful son, a man that possesses such that I have never seen before in all my days, how could I not know you? It is because of your existence that I can recall the memories of the sunrise like it was yesterday by simply staring in your heavenly eyes,” he smiled. “And before you ask, the answer is yes, I have looked into your eyes before, Thomas, though from a distance.” 

It was then that I knew he had kept his word to not read my thoughts for that was not what I was thinking as he spoke. I had been thinking how he could call me, and average skinny blond, a penny a dozen hereabouts, beautiful, when it was him that would be the prime example to such. It was also then that I noticed another reaction within me and a flush fell upon me in response to my understanding of it. 

I guess at this point I must explain that until that night, I have spent time chasing women as much as did my brothers, but unlike them, they stirred little in me. Don’t get me wrong, I had my share and did right by them in my bed, yet…truthfully nothing had ever stirred me as the vision of him did that night. My blood was boiling, my body ached, my soul burned, as my mouth went dry for it so wanted to be touched and I dare say it was his touch I so wanted. 

But I did remember that he was a Vampire and snapped out of it, well most of it and held my weapon high. “I will not be tricked by you,” I snapped, though I could feel the sweat rolling down my temple and in my hands as I stared at him. 

His face glowed with amusement, but not mockingly or I would have been angered, an emotion that I think would have served me better, yet he did not provide me with the cause. “No trick, Tom,” he stated warmly. “If you want to kill me, then I shall allow you too,” he replied as he slipped off the long reddish gold robe that draped over him like a long jacket, that covered the white shirt and matching pants. 

Then to my utter amazement, he started undoing his shirt and once again I found myself lost as my eyes drank in each movement of his strong fingers dancing across each lace that held the white silk fabric bound, revealing inch by marvelous inch his smooth sculptured chest. I found it difficult to breath as he fully exposed himself to me, and I had to swallow for no longer was my mouth dry, but full like a beast drooling over fresh meat…this was what I became as I stared at him, wanting to reach out and see if his skin was as soft as it looked. 

My breaths came shorter and shorter as he moved towards me, his chest bare, his arms outward, his eyes blazing with more fire than ever, consuming me; I was paralyzed…I was his. 

He stopped in front of me and raised my hand, the one with the stake to his chest, the point right over his heart, all awhile his eyes drinking me in. “Either strike me down, or I shall kiss you,” he stated in a husky whisper. 

My eyes moved to is lush lips, full and ripe and all my soul wanted was to know how sweet they tasted, knowing they would taste wonderful. I heard a soft moan and it did not register right away that it was mine. Then my ears roared with the flow of blood as it burned and boiled, and in the distance I heard the echo of wood hit stone just before I saw him move upon me, then I felt him…his lips upon my own and sweet heaven they were glorious! 

I have never been kissed by a man before, nor has any man I have ever met stirred me at all, yet this one not only stirred but boiled, burned, set me a fire and that was before the kiss. There are few words to describe the kiss or how I felt afterwards, but once more for prosperity sake, I shall try. 

When his lips touched mine it was more like he was kissing my soul than just my flesh. That when he wrapped me in his arms to hold me, while I opened my mouth to offer him all that I had, that I was being welcomed, protected, and strangely…loved. The white heat that flowed through me was so foreign that I shook with fear yet welcomed it wholeheartedly and I wanted more. In fact I recall that when he lifted his lips briefly for me to take a breath that I said just that, thinking that he was going to end the kiss. I found that thought totally unacceptable and that I was willing to do anything for him to continue it, which he did. 

He kissed me to an inch of my life, for I felt senseless, only aware of his lips, his hands upon my body, caressing me, touching me in places that no man has dared, and wanting it to continue. I can only imagine what I looked like when he leaned back and grinned at me; my face flushed with passion, as my lips swollen and possibly bruised from the magnificent kiss, while my eyes were wide and black, much like his own. Strangely or foolishly, at no time did I feel the possible danger that I was in, being kissed soundly by a Vampire, nor did I even recall that he was one, only that I wanted whatever he had to offer and to never leave his arms again. Yet he did step back, keeping his hands upon my face, so our eyes were locked as he spoke. 

“Listen to me, Tom Paris, for I will only say this once. I make no secret that I desire you, but I will not force myself on you, for I know what results in the kind of passion my kind dwells in.”

“What do you mean?” I found myself asking, as my eyes searched his and liked all that I saw there. 

“I could not take you without ‘taking’ you; making you one like me. I have long since learned that to do so is wrong, thus why I have dedicated my long existence to ridding this world of most of my kind, for most are foul and unbearable, like a plague, though some…are not. But do not get me wrong, Tom Paris. I am no saint, for I have killed and still do to survive, and in no way can I dispatch them all or will even attempt to take them all on, just my share in redemption for my own wrong doing. My world is a dark one, make no mistake of that. I kill every night, either to survive or to return a balance to this world so peace may prosper. It is a long existence, Tom, one that I would not force on anyone, and if anyone but you would cross my door this or any night, I would either dispatch them into the next or send them packing…”

“But you let me in, didn’t you?” I had asked, now understanding that my arrival here was by his choice, not mine. “You want me, you love me,” I finally said, understanding what it was in his eyes that called to me. This being was in love with me and I could see it was just as foreign to him as it was to me, yet he was strong and would not cave to it, where as I was ready to dive in. I saw his smile and felt his caress upon my cheek and moved to kiss him again, going to jump in as I said, but he kept me back, so we could talk. 

“No, Tom, this will not happen tonight. I will send you home and you will think of my words and search your soul for at least three nights, and make a decision. Either to stay away from here and lead a normal life, which I will respect and guard as I have always attempted to do so for the Paris clan, or you will return here, to be mine or kill me, for I will allow only you to take my life, Tom, for I would want it to be your face as the last I saw before I go to my ancestors in hopes that they do not forbid me entrance for my past deeds.” 

“Ancestors?” I ask, finally taking note that his skin is foreign because he is too. “Where are you from?” I asked, really wanting to know more about him, any thoughts of harming him long gone. 

He gave me a soft smile and slipped an arm around my shoulder as we walked, until he stopped and picked up his shirt and placed it back on. I found myself wanting to ask him not too, to let me caress his skin, to taste the pert nipple that stood firm before me as he laced up his shirt. Then once more I was warmed by his touch as we walked, but it was difficult, for I had never been so excited before in my life and the blood stayed firm in my groin as we moved. His scent only served to solidify my desire to touch him, though I did try and focus on his words, but it was difficult. From what I can recall he was brought over from his home by the Spanish as a slave to work their mines, when he fell victim to one of the undead and became one himself. He said that for a long time he like most had their dark periods, but unlike most, he had found his way out, but that was a story for another time, and I was glad, for though I was transfixed on his mouth, it was not his words that entertained my thoughts, only the taste of his lips. 

In a surprise move, more to me than to him, I jumped him, kissing him soundly, for I could no longer take the burning need within me. I needed release, I needed him to touch me in order for that to happen and he knew it too. He gently pushed me back against a wall and places soft kisses on my cheek as his hand caressed my body downward toward the fiery heat between my legs. I had no shame as I moaned and spread them to allow his touch. He nuzzled my ear as his deft fingers undid my pants and his cool touch was felt upon my heated skin as they moved down to touch my aching member. 

Yes, I cried out in pure bliss when he touched me, for I needed it more than I needed the air to breath at that moment. His strong capable hand surrounded my gorging flesh and stroked it as his words and breath stroked my flaming soul. He whispered words of how beautiful I was and how he wanted to bed me, make me his forever. That he longed to share his existence with the one that could turn it into a life once more, and how he would always cherish me, even if I never saw him again, that he would watch over me and love me and my family; that this would be his gift to me for simply allowing him to love me this night. 

To say that I came would be to say that the Pacific is a simple body of water. My body exploded into his touch with such intensity that my spirit truly took flight and in that moment where flesh and spirit were separate I looked down upon myself and saw him next to me, and he was…he was an angel; yes one tainted by darkness, but the darkness had receded much and his wings were once more forming back…forming because he did love me…me! 

When I awoke, I was tucked in a nice warm bed, having been bathed and changed. I felt so alive that morning that I literally bounced out of bed in hopes of seeing him again, but he eluded me, having left me a note along with breakfast, stating his words again. That I was not to return for three days if ever, and to either come preparing to kill him or join him. 

Having found my things packed for me, I left that morning and returned home. My Father has stared at me these past few days, wondering what happened, for I have dared not speak of them to anyone, for one, who would believe me, and two, I find I don’t want to share it or him with anyone, especially my Father. Yet this scares me, for how can any of this be real or good for me? Yes, it was amazing, but…my Father always told me they were the masters of manipulations, yet I wonder? 

I know that Chakotay is right, if I return to his home, I will join him, for I can no longer find the will to do him any harm, yet I am not sure if I could condemn myself to his world or deny my family their continuance, for I am the last son. This sense of duty that my Father had placed in me is strong, perhaps stronger than Chakotay’s pull to his world. Again I am torn and again…I alone have a decision to make. 

***********

Today is my Father’s birthday and once again I am here taking time with my words to celebrate him as he is now downstairs playing with little Gene Own, my year and half old son. His mother April, is a charming woman, kind, loving and attentive. All the things a man could want in a wife, and she has been a good one these past two years, I have no complaints. 

I do right by her in our bed as well by her as a husband, but yet my dreams are still filled with Chakotay. I will never forget his beauty or his touch, for it is always with me like yesterday and in my heart it remains, but I could not return to him. I had to do right by my family, I had to marry and have children, and so I did. 

Though I have never laid eyes on him again, I can feel him around, especially as I travel the city at night. It’s strange but I truly can feel his presents and his loving gaze, and it hurts me, but I don’t wish to bring him any more pain by acknowledging him. I am sure he believes I have chosen to forget that night, yet I can never forget it; it is he who I see when I close my eyes and let my passion take hold of me, though I am aware enough not to speak as I do. That would be unkind to my wife, a good woman who is already carrying our second child. But I do miss him, even though I never got the chance to know him but that one night. 

I must cut this short, for I am being called, April wants me to help with the cake, something that she insisted upon, since no one told her that we normally don’t do so, yet Father has become much more accommodating these past two years; perhaps in light of possibly losing another son, he has seen what he has and now values it, I do not know. I still don’t know or understand him, I just no longer have the drive to discover it, and accept that things are the way they are now for a reason, and like everyone else, I too have my reasons.

*************

As the days dwindle into one another, I find I have an uncanny gift for keeping track of them. I know which day belongs to whom and if they were born or died on that day, it stays with me; it is a part of me. Today would be my Father’s birthday and I still find myself sitting at a desk, taking pen to paper and sharing my thoughts about him then any other form of ritual that one might do. I remember him more fondly now than I had done before, for then I was full of so much strife that I could not see him clearly nor could I understand who he was or why he did what he did, but I do now, and for that final gift alone, I thank him. 

Sadly he and I parted with much unfinished business, but it could not be helped, it was time. You see, I had done my duty to the Paris family and bore sons…three to be exact, and made sure they were well provided for and that April would never want for anything before I left. 

Please understand, I never intended to spend the rest of my life with her, just bare children with her, but I could not speak of this to anyone, even to me it seems awful, though inside I knew this was my intent from the beginning. I intended to father offspring for the sake of our Family and their legacy and my Father’s pride, and then I was going to the castle where I prayed Chakotay would still take me, claim me to be his. 

When I arrived I had to climb the gate, for I knew he felt that I must have made my decision irrationally, but knowing he would hear my thoughts, I explained it all over and over in my head what I had been doing all these years, and begged him to see me. Finally he opened the door, for he knew I was not going anywhere, and he looked just as beautiful as the first day I laid eyes on him. 

“You have a family,” he stated firmly, but I could see the desire and love in his eyes and they still shined brightly for me. 

“I have offspring, my Father has grandchildren, and the Paris name have heirs, my family either stands before me or nowhere,” I replied determinedly, for I needed him to know that it was no mere quirk that I was here, but by choice, a long planed out one. “Didn’t you know?” I finally asked him, wondering why he never read my thoughts on this matter. 

“I told you I would never do that to you again, I keep my word,” he stated evenly, “But your thoughts here were screaming at me, it was impossible to ignore,” he amended, a bit of guilt in his eyes for the slip. 

“I wanted you to read them, I still do, if it will help you see, that I am where I want to be, have wanted to be ever since that first night, Chakotay. I belong with you, you belong with me, we both know this to be true,” I stated as I moved up to him. Seeing him remain still I placed my arms around his neck and placed a sweet long over due kiss on his lips and drank deeply of the sweet nectar within. In moments he was returning the kiss with equal passion. 

He sensed that my surrender to him was complete and willing, for he scooped me up into his arms where I had never felt so safe and wanted before that day as he carried me to his bed room. As he laid me down and rested his firm solid body upon my own, his eyes met mine once more, and I could see all the passion and love fighting to be released in my direction and wanted it more than life itself; for that was what I was giving up to have it. 

“Are you sure? He asked me. “What about…”

I silenced him with a finger to his sensuous lips, “I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Chakotay. I love you, belong with you, would rather die than continue one more agonizing day without you; and they were agonizing, Love. I dreamed of you, envisioned you in my arms when I took her to my bed. You are etched on my soul, Chakotay, either I am with you, or kill me, for I am dead to them, as of today literally, for I have staged my own death before coming here,” I told him, for I was not going back to them, I did not want too and I needed him to understand this. 

He obviously heard and saw in my eyes what he needed for he took my lips once more in his and lavished them with all his love as his hands divested me then him of our clothes, and I finally got to feel his flesh fully upon my own and it was miraculous. As our bodies touched and writhed against each other, it felt like we were merging flesh and spirit. Once again I felt the white heat that only his touch could provide and I bathed in that bliss for as long as it lasted, feeling wrapped in his love as well as his body. 

The moment that my body exploded, I also felt the sting upon my neck, but my soaring didn’t falter, it increased. Once again I looked down upon us both and saw that he was sipping my essence into him and as he did so, the darkness that tainted him faded, yet some did slip into me, but it was small. Then I saw him lean back as my body convulsed and he gave me some of his essence, and the love and concern on his face touched me, for in that moment I saw his soul and loved it! 

It was no accident that I chose the day of my Father’s birth, the one day I have always kept in kind to be the one of my death and rebirth into the world that he was noted to be the destroyer of. I’ve always thought of it as ironic in some way. Chakotay and I agreed to keep my crossing a secret from him, as we both looked over the Paris clan and the city, both taking on those who threatened the peace. 

When my Father died, I convinced Chakotay to let the legacy die with him that the Paris Family legacy become nothing but an old myth, for I did not want to see my offspring in such a world, and he agreed. Three months after Owen Paris was buried as the age of 67, Chakotay and I moved on, though I have always kept track of the Paris’. Some have gone on to do great things, others not, but it has always been their choice, as it should be. I rest easy knowing I had done my duty as did my Father, and it is in that regards that I understand him.

Tom Paris placed down the pen and closed the thick leather bound book and rested a hand on top of it with a faint smile. Then feeling a strong hand on his shoulder he looked up into the face of the man he loved and knew he always would. 

“Doing okay?” Chakotay asked, his eyes indicating he too knew what today was. 

Tom smiled up at him lovingly, “I’m great,” he replied as he stood up and placed a warm loving kiss on his mate’s lips. “Ready?” he asked warmly. 

Chakotay nodded, “Yes, though just let me get my jacket. I was wondering, do you think this Ann Rice person really met up with one of us?” he asked as he slipped on his leather jacket, his hair short to match the times. 

“I guess we’ll find out when we see the movie tonight,” Tom chuckled, having read the books, but didn’t want to spoil the fun of watching his lover ‘critique’ the film they were about to see. His lover had a bad habit of making corrective comments like, “That’s not how it was or get real, I was there.” It totally amused Tom for he was too, but he was able to wave reality and enjoy where Chakotay was far too into the moment to do so, especially since they continued to have their share of troubles keeping the Vampire clans down to a manageable number, but they always made time for themselves, like tonight…their anniversary/Dad’s birthday. 

Chakotay looked around their lavished home to make sure they had everything and gathered up Tom’s leather jacket as he tossed the blond the keys. “You can drive, slick, you know how I hate driving at night,” he commented.

“Ha, ha,” Tom replied, since they could only drive at night. Chakotay just hated to do it. He moved to claim his jacket and his love’s lips once more and as he moved back he saw a question within them, “What?” 

“I was just wondering…?” he started to ask, but Tom could read his thoughts just as well as he could the blonds, when they projected them at each other, and Tom knew the question before it was spoken. 

“No love, no regrets, not one,” he replied truthfully. 

“What about your family over the ages, the legacy…”

“Died with my Father, or of sorts,” Tom replied with a wry smile. “He was the Vampire Hunter, I…the Vampire who also is a hunter; so in some ways…it continues, love, not to worry. As for the rest, they will find their own legacies to pass on or they won’t, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“So, let’s go. I can’t wait to see your reaction to Tom Cruise as a blond,” Tom snickered as he moved out the door. 

“Ah, no way!” Chakotay groaned. “You didn’t tell me he was in this.”

Tom laughed, “Brad Pits in this too, babe.” 

“Well, then it’ll at least be tolerable,” he replied evenly. 

Tom really laughed, “You are so fickle!” 

Chakotay stopped with Tom by their Porsche and took him into his arms, “Perhaps it is because I find very little that can compare to the perfection that is you,” he stated lovingly. 

“Get in the car,” Tom growled, knowing that if they didn’t they would never get out, for Chakotay had that look in his eyes, one that still burned brightly after all this time. 

“Sheesh, your no fun,” Chakotay moaned as he climbed in and belted himself. “Tell me again why we do this?” he asked referring to the seat belt.

“One it’s a law for the people’s safety and two it looks normal. Ready?”

“As ready as I can be for these films you drag me to,” he commented sarcastically, but Tom knew that on some level he liked it or he would not ask him over and over again to go. 

As they drove along the lone highway to the city of lights, Chakotay looked up through the open roof and stared at the stars, “Look!” he shouted. 

Tom slowed down and took a look and there in the sky was a fast moving light high in the heavens. “What is it?” 

“It’s the space shuttle,” Chakotay stated with glee

“You think we’ll ever get up there?” Tom asked as he refocused on the road. 

“I don’t know, I’ll guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Chakotay mused as his eyes remained locked on the heavens, a longing in his eyes. 

************

Personal log;

Damn what a day! Who in the hell thought role playing was fun? I mean I understand doing what one must to survive, for with today’s technology one has to be more careful, but shit! It’s gotten so bad that one tends to forget who they really are at times and buy into the present, but today…today I got a real shocker or should I say a blast from the past. 

I haven’t seen him for over two hundred years, believing he was dead, and today of all days, he shows up alive…alive and on the bridge of Voyager! I know the universe has grown in leaps and bounds but still? But what I didn’t expect was the anger and hatred in his voice as he sneered at me, demanding to know why I sold out his cell. Can you fucking believe it? I wanted to smack him upside the head and tell him that he has me mixed up with my long lost relative that bit the big one a few weeks back. I mean, let’s face it, he was a major drug addict, alcoholic and except for a bit of flying and my good looks, he had little to offer. No, I didn’t kill him, but I did enter that prison to see him, but he died and for some reason I saw it as an opportunity to step into another role, the last one of shadow was not cutting it. 

Then when Janeway showed up and asked me to help her find this Maquis Captain Chakotay, I had to say yes! Shit, you’d think he’d have known…but…come to think about it, he may not; he may still think I’m the other one. Then…what if he’s not my Chakotay? Shit! I didn’t even think of that when I jumped at the offer as we stood there in the hot sun…oh am I so glad for the Eugenic wars, it gave us both the ability to resist the UV rays that would have killed us and it helped curb the thirst; for we had to adapt and we did. Anyway, I’ll have to find out, for if it is him, first I’ll kick his sorry ass for not coming back to me, and then forgive him. If it isn’t him…? Well, lets say that it has to be him, for no one but him draws me like he does and if it’s not the original, but the reincarnation…it’s still him…right? I have to find out!

************

Personal log

It was him, hot damn!!! Sure I kicked him around a bit and he me, but in the end we forgave and made love, over and over again. Damn, he thought I was dead, for after his ship blew up, he had to heal, and by the time he returned to Earth, I had left staging my own death. Not knowing what to do he left and wondered here and there. Fate brought him to Dorvan and once again he found a family to look over, this time succeeding in banishing all of our kind from this small planet. The family in return took him in, thus he becoming their legacy, to not only watch over him, but he them. Then when he traveled back to Earth and met up with an Owen Paris that looked so much like the first, he followed up to find a son Thomas. 

Talk about dejvu! He thought Thomas was me at first and was very upset to find out it was not, but managed. When Tom showed up drunk that night in the bar, he took him in, in respect for my memory, but was furious that the replica did me little justice, that was why he was so angry on the bridge. 

Well, it doesn’t matter anymore; for once more we are back together and stronger than ever! Eventually we’ll have to deal with the lack of aging thing if we decide to stay on Voyager, but, one day at a time…and time is one thing we have plenty of. 

End log.

The End


End file.
